Lexx
Lexx is a high-tech Russian steam engine as the main antagonist of the special. He will be a competitor of the Strongest Engine Race of the Great Railway Show, superseding Vinnie. Bio Among the many contenders in the Great Railway Show who make their debut in the 2017 season, Lexx is the most significant. He picks up many victories throughout the season, one of which being at the Strongest Engine Race at the Great Railway Show. Lexx becomes one of the season's frontrunners, beating out rookies and veterans alike, including long-time champion Thomas. Lexx is the main antagonist (although he is not truly evil) as he makes his rookie debut in the Scotland Grand Prix in Scotland. As Thomas, Nathan, and Giselle are approaching the finish line neck-in-neck, Lexx manages to pass all three of them, surprising the three racers, as well as the audience. As Lexx puffs onto the winners podium to enjoy his victory, Thomas kindly approaches him, congratulating him on a good race. However, Lexx responds by expressing his pride in winning, annoying Thomas. The press then arrives to take pictures of the two, and Lexx mocks Thomas about his age, while enjoying the opportunity for good press. He then puffs away with his crew chief, leaving Thomas insulted. On Vinnie's show on the Railway Sports Television, he and Danielle discuss Lexx's victory, explaining that Lexx is part of the next-generation of high-tech race engines, and is capable of incredible things thanks to his next-generation design. Many racing teams take interest in this, and begin firing their old race engines in favor of newer, more able next-gen race engines. Some do not have the motivation to continue racing against them, and instead choose to simply retire, like Giselle. Throughout the rest of the season, more and more veterans are replaced by next-gen race engines, and by the season's final race at the Wales Grand Prix, Thomas is one of very few traditional racers left. Thomas starts off the race by passing Lexx, but Lexx easily moves back ahead. Nonetheless, Thomas is able to stay up with Lexx, and the two eventually enter the yards together. Thomas, recognising that his only chance of winning is to get out of the yards before Lexx does, barks orders at Kevin, and rushes out of the yards. Thomas makes it out before Lexx does, and gains the lead. However, Lexx quickly overcomes him once again, and as he passes, Lexx again trash-talks Thomas, wishing him a good "retirement". This gets to Thomas, and he begins fading. Determined to continue, Thomas begins pushing himself far past his limits which causes him to completely lose control of himself and hit the fence hard enough to send him airborne and into a nasty rollover crash. Thomas is then removed from the race and Lexx wins the race, as well as the 2016 BR Grand Prix. After a few months of moping around, Thomas finally finds the motivation to start training again to face Lexx. He travels to the York Events Center, where he meets teacher Holly, who helps him train. Holly puts images of Lexx in front of Thomas while he is practising on treadmills, to motivate him. Additionally, when Thomas uses the simulator for the first time, he discovers that Lexx is one of the computer race engines. After witnessing Thomas' weaker top speeds, Maximilian urges him to retire. However, Thomas manages to convince him that if he can beat Lexx in the Doncaster Grand Prix, he can continue racing. Throughout Thomas' training, Lexx is continually used as motivation for Thomas. While practicing at the outside of Bridlington Goods Yard, Holly dons a costume resembling Lexx's appearance. As the Doncaster Grand Prix approaches, Lexx continues to practice using a simulator. While using it, Lexx passes Thomas, and asks his crew chief, why he is in the simulation. His crew chief tells Lexx he manually put Thomas in, claiming he needs practice against "real competition." Immediately after saying that, they both laugh, completely dismissing Thomas as a threat. Once Lexx arrives at Doncaster, he takes a practice lap, setting the record for fastest lap of all time. As Thomas watches news this on television, he hears Danielle predict Lexx's chances of winning, which are incredibly high. As Thomas and Holly are preparing in the yards, Lexx greets Holly, who is still wearing her Lexx costume. He arrogantly offers a picture, and when Thomas interjects, he mocks Thomas over the selling of Wood, Adventures, and Trackmaster toys of every character of Thomas. Since Thomas did not show up to take practice laps at the speedway, he is required to start dead last. Though a difficult obstacle to overcome, Thomas manages to gradually work his way through the pack. However, while hearing Maximilian rudely tells Holly she is not a race engine, Thomas gets the idea to enter her in his place, as she has always dreamed of being a race engine, and demonstrated extraordinary abilities during their training. Though hesitant, Holly enters the race as a substitute. She begins working her way up to the front, with Thomas coaching her. As Holly continues to gain on Lexx, his crew chief warns him, but Lexx dismisses it up until she takes third place. Recognizing she could actually prove a threat, Lexx backs up to Holly and insults her, telling her she will never be like the other racers. The harsh words get to Holly, but Thomas builds her back up by explaining that Lexx would not have done that if he was not nervous. Using this knowledge, Holly starts drafting behind Lexx, and trashtalks him. Lexx loses his temper, and as Holly moves to pass him, he pushes her almost off the points. However, Holly thinks back to how Gordon (known as The Shooting Star) rammed a streamlined move to get out of a similar situation, and uses the snake manuever to overcome Lexx and win the race. Though what Lexx's fate is not known after Holly did her finishing move, it is likely he swore revenge and would return in the untitled race special. Persona Lexx is fast, sleek and ready to race. A frontrunner in the next generation of racers, Lexx’s quiet confidence and cocky demeanor are off-putting—but his unmatched speed threatens to redefine the sport. Trained on high-tech simulators that are programmed to perfect technique and maximize velocity, Lexx is literally built to be unbeatable—and he knows it. Basis Lexx is based upon a P36-0250 steam locomotive. Livery Lexx is painted green. He wears the number 36 in white on the sides of his cab. Appearences Television Series *Series 15: The Great Railway Show Rematch, Part 1 and The Great Railway Show Rematch, Part 2 Voice Actors *Mike Pollock (The Great Railway Show Rematch only) Trivia *Lexx is the third steam engine as the antagonist in the special, the first being Vinnie, and the second being Jack Bluebell. *Mike Pollock gave Lexx an American accent and imitates Armie Hammer, despite being based on a Russian engine. *Lexx's leading wheels are reused from Nia's front wheels, his drive wheels are reused from Hiro's wheels, his bogie wheels and side rods are reused from Vinnie's bogie wheels and side rods and his headlamp is reused from Rosie's headlamp. *Lexx's face is a modified version of Ivan's face; being a circle shape instead of a square shape and modified eyes and eyebrows. *Lexx shares the same whistle sound with Sam. Category:Railway Engines Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Tender engines Category:Antagonists Category:Other Railways